The Shadowed Digi-town
by Ta-Ni Kitsune
Summary: Kairi and Gatomon find a small town in the Digital World that is entirely inhabited by humans rather than Digimon. Can they save it from the shadows surrounding it, with the help of a brand-new Digidestined?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni Kitsune here. As a special treat after my long hiatus, I bring you a brand-new story, set in the Digimon world instead of the Pokemon world! This chapter is merely introducing my new character, but it will have canon characters as well. As always, everything canon does not belong to me, but my OCs, both human and Digimon, are all mine. Emjoy!**

"Julie, it's time for dinner!"

I stand up at the sound of my mother's voice, stepping out from behind the pile of TVs I was relaxing behind. _I can never catch a break, can I?_ I thought as I walked back toward the inn where I live. As I pass a broken mirror, my reflection catches my eye and I stop to regard it. Dirty, blond hair frame my face, hanging down to my shoulders. My bright, blue eyes stare back at me, shining even in the gathering gloom of night. Seeing a glimmer of hope behind those weary eyes, I smile for a moment.

"Julie, where are you?"

I drop the smile as I resume walking toward the open door, with Mother's silhouette blocking the light from within. Even in the shadows, I could see her disapproving scowl, eyes panning my dirty clothes and grime-covered arms and legs.

"How many times have I told you not to play in the alley behind the house? You always come home dirty and infested with germs; who knows what else could have been messing around in the muck back there. Besides, it's almost dark, and THEY come out after dark."

"But, Mom," I protest as she grabs me by the arm and hauls me inside, slamming the door behind her. "It's boring staying inside all day, especially since we don't get visitors to the inn anymore. Also, I don't think THEY are all that bad; I know some of THEM are good." My argument is interrupted as the wind begins to rise outside. She pulls me back from the windows as sand scraped against the glass; a fierce sandstorm had appeared suddenly.

"See, our protector has called upon the winds to scour THEM from our town. If you had been out there, you would have been torn bloody by the sands. It's always better to stay inside and stay safe, away from them. You wouldn't want to be caught be the Mayor, in the company of THEM, do you?" I fearfully shook my head no; the Mayor is rarely seen in this town, and for good reason. The last time he stood from the Town Hall balcony, he watched as several villagers were burned alive for trying to leave the village.

"Now, be a good girl and run upstairs to change. We must be presentable, should any visitors come." I bit back my retort about not getting visitors; I could tell Mom wouldn't take anymore backtalk. I quickly ran up to my room and scrubbed my face and body with water from the basin. Throwing a fresh dress, I sat down on my bed and listened to the sand-laden wind whipping through our town. Little did I know that this particular storm would bring a certain someone to town, who would change my life forever.

 **And there you have it! I'll be uploading infrequently, alongside my other two stories, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, check out my forum RP, Eon Village. We need more members!**

 **Please read and review, and may your Ember never fade!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Ta-Ni here, bringing you another chapter of the Shadowed Digi-town. I also want to apologize to those who also read my other stories: I know I haven't updated like I said I would, but I'm suffering some major writer's block right now.**

 **Also, this chapter is told from a familiar person's POV, so hopefully I got their personalities right. Please let me know!**

I grit my teeth, straining to see through the swirling sand. Almost instinctively, I can feel my partner in trouble against whatever attacked us. Desperate, I call out above the roar, "Pull back! We can't fight what we can't see!" Whether she heard me or not, I don't know, but I felt my D3 stop vibrating. _No, she couldn't be…_ I thought with worry. Looking away from the fighting, I manage to see a break in the storm and start walking toward it.

As if sensing my retreat, the storm slowly began to lessen its fury, and I could see the outline of a town through the sand. It hurt my heart to turn my back on my partner, but I also trusted her to find shelter as well, especially if she was forced to revert her Digivolution. As I reached the edge of the town, the storm finally stopped, and I could breathe again. I shook some of the sand from my long brown hair, and then looked down at my D3. It was oddly quiet; were there no Digimon in the area?

Suddenly, I heard a voice shout my name. "Kairi! Are you all right?" Recognizing the voice, I turned with a sigh of relief. Jogging out of the sand was a small, cream-colored puppy with a gold collar around her neck. "Wow, Salamon," I replied. "I didn't expect you to revert quite THAT far. It must have been tough." She stopped in front of me, shaking herself to try and rid her fur of the ever-present sand. "Well, like you said, it's hard to fight something you can't see," she replied hotly. "What matters is, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Salamon," I replied. "However, we will have to find some sort of shelter in this town until you can Digivolve again. Maybe the local Digimon can help us?" Salamon stopped and stared at the vacant streets. "That is, if anyone is still living here; it looks like a ghost town," she replied. "They're probably just taking shelter from the sandstorm," I mused. Still, a feeling of unease hung over me, especially since my D3 remained quiet.

Curious, I walked up to the nearest house and knocked on the door. To my surprise, a middle-aged man opened the door, rather than a Digimon. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked politely. "Yes, is there someplace I can stay the night?" I asked. "The sandstorm got me all disoriented." "Of course," he replied. "There is an inn just down the street; they have food and lodging for visitors. Granted, we don't get visitors often, so they are certain to have room."

"Thank you, sir," I said in return, and started to turn away. This happened to show Salamon behind me, and to my surprise, the man screamed, "A D-d-d-digimon! G-g-g-get away from it; you'll be cursed!" He then slammed the door, and I heard a lock click into place. My partner looked at me in confusion, asking me, "What was that about?" I shrugged in return; I had no idea what happened either. Looking up and down the street, I noticed other people, humans not Digimon, looking out of their windows with fear in their eyes.

"Salamon, I think they're afraid of Digimon, which is really odd given we're in the Digital World." Then, an idea occurred to me, and I subtly signaled to Salamon to play along. Raising my voice, I shouted, "Go away, I don't want you following me!" Feigning sadness, she ran into a nearby alley, so I started walking down the street. Once out of sight of the villagers, I also ducked into an alley, and Salamon rejoined me.

"Sorry I had to do that, but I couldn't let them know you're my partner," I explained. She nodded in understanding, and then asked, "But what do we do now? I don't want to be separated from you; I spent most of my life alone." I picked her up to give her a hug. "For now, you can hide in my bag; once we're alone, you can come out, and I'll see if I can get you something to eat." She nodded and jumped from my arms and into my bag, but before I zipped it up, she quipped, "Don't forget to hide your D3 and D-Terminal, they're a dead giveaway."

I nodded and pulled my shirt over the devices, then stepped out of the alley and headed down the street. I soon reached a large building which resembled an inn, so I figured I was in the right place. I could feel Salamon shifting slightly in my bag, and gave her a little nudge to warn her before knocking on the door. A middle-aged woman opened the door, momentarily suspicious, but quickly masked it with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the village inn, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly. "Um, yes," I replied hesitantly. "I heard you provide rooms for travelers? I need some place to stay until the storms settle down." Her smile slipped again, but her tone stayed normal. "Oh, deary. The storms never calm completely; they are meant for our protection, to keep THEM out of our town. However, you are free to stay here as long as you like; in fact, we don't have any other visitors at the moment."

She turned to a young girl my age, which had just walked down the stairs. "Julie, would you escort our new visitor to one of our rooms?" She nodded silently, and reached to take my bag. I, however, pulled back and said, "No thanks. I can carry it up just fine." She seemed suspicious for a moment, but still said nothing; she merely motioned me to follow her upstairs.

 **Just so everyone knows, this takes place during season 2, shortly after Ken reforms but before all the Dark Towers were destroyed. Following chapters will alternate between Julie's and Kairi's POVs, so look out for the next exciting chapter!**

 **Please read and review, and may your Ember never fade.**


	3. Up for Adoption

**Ta-Ni here.**

 **I'm sorry to say, but I've lost all enthusiasm for this story, 'The Shadowed Digi-town'. So, if anyone is interested, I'm putting it up for adoption. Please IM me if you want to take the reins, and I'll forward the information I have about my two OCs to you. From there, it's all up to you.**

 **The Ember has faded. Goodbye.**


End file.
